consequence
by envysparkler
Summary: Do not love someone so much that it will kill you when they leave. - Ursa/Ozai


**a/n:** this came from iroh. well, the mini iroh in my head who likes to spout wise and profound sayings.

**dedication:** to feeling smart.

**disclaimer:** don't own a:tla.

**summary:** Do not love someone so much that it will kill you when they leave. – Ursa/Ozai.

* * *

**consequence**

* * *

_If you truly love someone –_

* * *

He heard the footsteps – no longer like petals dancing on water – and knew who it was. It was rare that his wife was so angry that she discarded the lessons taught to all noble-born daughters and walked like she tried to burn the ground with every step.

The footsteps paused outside the door and Ozai frowned – he wanted this intrusion, he welcomed it, he had planned it from the moment Azulon's words left his mouth.

"Ursa," his voice was a cadence, broken and defeated. He had always been a good actor, lying and bribing and threatening his way into the favor of half the Fire Nation. He found it no more difficult to deceive his wife.

But, then again – this was _Ursa_ they were talking about.

"My lord husband," she had faltered at the door at the sound of his grief-stricken voice, but quickly regained her purpose, "I apologize for the interruption." She walked – restored to her dainty footsteps.

He did not turn to look at her but continued in his stuttering little voice, his shoulders slumped, "No, sweet Ursa. I wanted to talk to you." She sank into the silk bed next to him, and looked forward – not at her husband. Never at her husband.

He took her silence as assent to continue, "Ursa, there are traitors within this palace. My brother is one of them. Fire Lord Azulon grows weary in his age, listening to charlatans and thieves. The throne that is my birthright –"

"No," Ursa interrupts him, and Ozai is so surprised that he falls silent, "No, Ozai." If she was calling him by his given name, then she was utterly serious and extremely angry.

"The throne was not your birthright – was never your birthright. You are trying to steal it from the lawful heir – your brother. Wise Prince Iroh, who has mourned the passing of his wife, his son – who has returned, defeated by the six-hundred day siege of Ba Sing Se.

"You wish to add to his loss?" The words are phrased correctly – insinuating her furious mood with carefully chosen phrases. Ursa ended it like a question, but Ozai knew that it was meant as an insult.

He dropped the vestiges of his act and straightened, still not meeting his wife's eyes, "Azulon told me to kill Zuko."

"I know." He knew that she knew – he had seen Azula scamper off from the meeting, and what the girl loved most was tormenting her brother.

"I am the rightful Fire Lord."

"Zuko must live."

"Zuko is weak – Azula is the rightful heir. She will become truly great under my tutelage."

Ursa almost smiled at his statement, "It's nice to see you show affection for my children again." _My_ children, she had said – not _ours._ Ozai knew that that which was unspoken had the biggest impact of all.

"Iroh is too soft to rule."

"Do you hate firstborns that much?" Ozai flinched at her words. He hadn't thought of it that way – but his wife was too late if she wished to dissuade him.

"Azulon must be defeated," He stated, not caring who heard. He knew his wife – knew what predictable course her loving heart would lead her to.

"Yes."

Ozai turned in surprise – he had not expected her to agree so easily, he expected to be groveling for hours, using the very charm he had first won her heart with. Ursa was looking at him, fire in her eyes.

It was only after seeing the flames of determination and passion flicker, that Ozai was, once again, reminded why they were the Fire Nation.

"Zuko must live," he phrased it as a question, watching her eyes for any sign of weakness.

"Zuko must live," she echoed.

There was none.

* * *

Ursa came to his room afterward, breathless and panting. He helped her into the clothes they had picked out, black and green, shapeless and easy to blend in. She was going to the Earth Kingdom – after killing a Fire Lord, it was his right to banish her. Too many people would be involved otherwise. He knew his brother would relinquish the throne to him; he had gotten rid of Azulon – no obstacles stood between him and the throne.

It was strange, Ozai mused, how the path to his lifelong goal was fraught with so many sacrifices – sacrifices he shouldn't have had to make.

Ursa slipped a knife into the folds of her clothes before picking up her bag and turning to leave.

"Wait," Ozai's voice paused her at the door, "Where can I find you?"

Ursa turned and smiled – the soft, loving, heartbreaking smile he had only seen a handful of times. She walked back and kissed him – showing him how her love and devotion hadn't changed; despite the treacherous acts he had tricked her into committing.

"You will never be able to find me again."

* * *

_- learn to let go_

* * *

**le fin**

* * *

**a/n:** i thought this was kinda sad. my take on what exactly happened that fateful night.


End file.
